requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Vices
Your Vice is the temptation you try not to give in to. It is easy to fulfill a Vice, and likely to happen every two or three scenes. Doing so, regains your character one spent Willpower point. During character generation you will type "+vice " to choose from the following list. 'Envious: '''Your character always measures herself against others. She cannot distinguish the difference between her own fortune and a rival's misfortune. Regain a Willpower point whenever your character gains something important from a rival or has a hand in harming that rival's well-being. '''Jealous: '''Your character is fiercely possessive over what he values. Whatever the subject of his jealousy is, whether a person, series of people or object, he fears the possibility of others taking it from them. Regain a Willpower point whenever your character's possessive behavior is detrimental to his best interests, or he successfully prevents the object of his jealousy from being taken away. '''Paranoid: '''The only way to profit is at other people's expense, and your character knows it. The whole world is out to get you, plotting your downfall and celebrating your misfortunes. Everyone's watching out for number one, and no-one can be trusted. Regain a Willpower point whenever your character's paranoia toward a person or situation is proved to be correct. '''Skeptical: ' Your character doesn't believe anything she hasn't observed with her own senses, and lends little credence to the opinions of others. This might manifest in the simple assumption that someone is lying to her, or extend to a more fundamental belief about what is and is not possible. Regain a Willpower point when your character maintains her own beliefs in the face of contradictory claims or evidence. 'Gluttonous: ' Your character has difficulty knowing when to stop; his favorite kind is 'more'. Regain a Willpower point when he continues to indulge beyond the point of satisfaction. 'Corrupt: '''The world may be a system run by the God-Machine, but your character is an expert at getting what she wants out of systems. A habitual abuser of institutions, once she’s in a position of authority she turns that office to furthering either her own ends or those of the highest bidder. Regain a Willpower point when your character misuses status or influence over a group on behalf of herself or another interested party. '''Hedonistic: '''Your character revels in the physical, sensory pleasures of life. The pursuit of pleasure is his moral compass, separate from any need that might be coincidentally met. Regain a Willpower point when your character indulges in sensual pleasures such as good food or sex. '''Addictive: '''Your character has an addictive personality. Whether it is for a substance, experience or even a type of relationship, the appetite is consuming. Regain a Willpower point when you voluntarily fulfill your addiction. '''Greedy: '''It's not that he wants it more than anyone else, it's more that he ''needs ''it. Your character likes to hoard resources that might come in useful one day, rather than allowing others to use them now, minimizing his future risk at their expense. Regain a Willpower point when you deny another character an advantage by taking it yourself. '''Avaricious: '''Your character is focused on material wealth. For your character the accumulation and keeping of money and objects of value is a driving force, and the focus is always on the monetary value of items to the exclusion of all else. Regain a Willpower point when your character acquires either money or an object of monetary value at the expense of another. '''Ambitious: '''Your character wants to get ahead, above and beyond the respect that she receives for her actions. She craves advancement — not necessarily to lead, but in some measure of rank. Regain a Willpower point when your character attempts to increase her social standing instead of pursuing more useful activity. '''Selfish: '''What's mine is mine, and what's yours is also mine. Your character tries to get maximum value out of his material wealth, social status, and favors owed to him, while giving minimum value on anything he owes to others. Regain a Willpower point when your character refuses to help an ally in need when he has the resources or abilities to easily do so. '''Obsessed: '''Your character is fixated on something or someone, and she pursues it without consideration for the needs or feelings of others, using any means at her disposal. Regain a Willpower point when your character pursues her obsession in a way that takes advantage of others. '''Hasty: '''Your character doesn’t have the patience for long, convoluted plans, but prefers to improvise as she goes. She frequently enters situations she doesn’t fully understand — but this Vice isn’t the measure of how well she copes when rushing in, only that she acts before thinking. Being able to quickly adapt, as many Hasty characters are, is determined by the Wits Attribute. Regain a point of Willpower when your character forces a scene to start by taking decisive action. '''Deceitful: '''Your character can’t tell the truth to save her life. She might be in the habit of telling little white lies or be covering up one major secret, but deception is the cornerstone of her personality. Regain a Willpower point when she successfully maintains a lie despite others having the opportunity to see through it. '''Lascivious: '''Your character's sexual desires are lewd, depraved, and uncontrolled. Regain a Willpower point whenever he satisfies his sexual desires without regard to the consequences. '''Proud: ' Your character is more concerned with how others see her than she is with what is true. This might involve taking credit for the actions of others, or actively maintaining an illusion of competence that exceeds her actual skills. Regain a Willpower point when your character's reputation is the guiding force for her decisions. 'Arrogant: '''For your character, self-image becomes self-aggrandizement. He defines himself by being “better” than other people, whether that’s by lording his superiority in an Attribute or Skill, expressing dominance in a social situation or basking in other characters looking up to him. Regain a Willpower point when he takes an opportunity to express his greater worth relative to someone else. '''Treacherous: '''Your character’s loyalties are defined by what’s convenient, not for any sentiment towards loyalty itself. He will turn on allies if given a better offer or simply walk away from responsibilities if he finds them too difficult. Regain a Willpower point when your character betrays a person or group, but be very careful about using this Vice against other players’ characters. '''Stubborn: ' Your character believes that she is right, even when it should be obvious that she is anything but. She refuses to back down when her decision or reputation is called into question, and she is willing to see others suffer rather than admit that she's wrong. Regains Willpower whenever your character refuses to back down despite significant pressure to do so. 'Lazy: ' Your character avoids work whenever possible, knowing that someone else will step in and fix the problem sooner or later. Regains Willpower whenever your character successfully avoids a difficult task or dodges an important responsibility. '''Pessimistic: '''Your character has a tendency to wallow in bad situations, vocally bemoaning his lot and believing that everything is hopeless. Regain a Willpower point when he refuses to act in a scene because he believes anything he does will be fruitless. '''Untrustworthy: '''Your character can’t be relied on. She might mean well and even keep promises when it costs her nothing, but when the stakes are raised and there’s a choice between her own self-interest and keeping her word, her word loses. Regain a Willpower point when your character breaks a promise for her own sake. '''Cowardly: '''Your character shies away from danger, going beyond simple caution to true cowardice. If danger must be faced, he would much rather someone else face it — regain a point of Willpower when your character persuades or tricks another character into a risky situation instead of doing it himself. '''Vengeful: '''Your character remembers every slight against her, and plans to exact revenge. Regain Willpower when she observes the suffering of someone she holds a grudge against. '''Hateful: '''Your character is blinded by hatred for something — a person, a group, a belief or for the God-Machine itself. His antipathy is so strong it prevents him from seeing clearly and leads him into fruitless attacks on the source of his hatred. Regain a Willpower point when he spends time in a scene persecuting the object of his hate. '''Cruel: '''Your character has a mean streak, an instinct to twist the knife and inflict pain once he has someone at his mercy. He might habitually refuse surrender in combat or be the bastard boss who humiliates employees just because it makes him feel better. Regain a Willpower point when your character needlessly victimizes someone in his power. '''Violent: '''Your character loves getting her way by means of physical force. She frequently Goes For Blood to settle conflict. Regain a Willpower point when your character resolves a scene by using needless violence. Category:Vices Category:Character generation